Marlene McKinnon
Marlene was born on June 16, 1960 to Michael and Melissa McKinnon. She is their forth child and only girl. She is Biography Early Life Marlene was born June 16, 1960, when her mother was 27 years of age and her father was 30 years of age. Hogwarts Years Marlene was sorted into Gryffindor House. Her House dormitory was to be shared with Mary Macdonald, Dorcas Meadowes, Molly Prewett, and Lily Evans. At a young age the girls seemed to form a bond, sitting togther during class and at meal times. As the girls grew older they began to grow apart, forming different interests, and stopped spending a lot time together. With the exception of Dorcas and Mary, the girls didn't sit together as much. The girls friendship slowly began to rekindle in their sixth year, starting with subtle conversations or small hellos. Physical Appearance Marlene is a naturally beautiful girl. She has silky medium length wavy locks, golden blonde in color. Her almond eyes are light green with a tint of blue. Her nose is thin with a slight slope and point. Her cheek bones are mildly protruded, her lips are medium sized. Marlene has an athletic, yet girly build. Her breasts are medium sized, and stomach is lightly toned. Marlene's legs are smooth, long, and shapely. Much of her muscle lies in her lower half; her round arse and legs. Personality and Traits Marlene is a sweet girl with a tough side. Growing up with four boys has given her a tom-boyish edge, while still maintaining her feminine side. She has a silly personality and loves a good laugh. With friends she shows her crazy side, often finding company among people who also have one. She can't stand people being fake or lying to her face and will call them out on it.If someone messes with her man or mates she shows her ugly side. Having wrestled with her brothers, she is not afraid to get physical. Marlene loves sports, her favorites being flag football, soccer, and of course, Quidditch. She feels that the best kinds of movies are romances and classics. She is a huge Audrey Hepburn and Marilyn Monroe fan. She loves and respects her family greatly, but will stand against her parents rules that she sees unfair (e.g. the no dating rule). Marlene is always so sure of herself. Sirius is the first person to make her question things. She can't help it, but is and always has been attracted to the bad boys with a fun personality. A lot of times they are mostly bad and aren't good to her. Relationships Family njnjnjnj Romantic Sirius Black Although Marlene and Sirius are in the same house and share many classes, he never took notice to her until she joined the Quidditch team in their fourth year. Being the teams new Seeker, she was one of the several players he had to protect from the bludgers. The constant watch gave him an excuse to further examine her athletic body. He formed a slight interest in her, all based upon physical attraction. He also took notice to her best friend at the time, Emmeline Vance, whom she joined the team with. He instead choose to pursue Emmeline because, she wasn't quiet about her shared attraction. Marlene was more subtle about her little crush on the team Beater, but with the persuasion from her roommate Molly Prewett she admitted her developing feelings for him. Since Marlene was so nervous she practically yelled her secret at Sirius. Completely caught off guard, all he could think to do was laugh. She ended up taking his bark-like laugh as him making fun of her, in defense she told him it was a silly dare and that she would never honestly like an ugly git like him. After the encounter she decided to move on from her crush and looked to other guys to take interest in. Totally confused from her unusual outburst and a little hurt over her insult, he also decided to forget his little infatuation. They soon began talking again, but only as classmates and teammates; as if nothing had happened. In their fifth year, Professor Slughorn decided that he wanted to try assigned seating that year, putting Marlene with Sirius. They seemed to get along pretty well during their partnership. Marlene pretended not to notice Sirius' casual flirting, sometimes answering him in the same way. When her crushed feelings began to return, the small touches as they reached for the same ingredient, and the cocky smirks he threw into every sentence were too much to bear. On free period one day, she pulled him aside from his Marauders and informed him about her requesting a new Potions partner. Thrown off by her out-of-nowhere request. Halfway through the year, Slughorn answered her request and they were both given new partners. Marlene dated and liked other boys, but she always fancied Sirius in the back of her mind. She decided she wasn't ever going to date him, yet knowing he was snogging other girls secretly irked her. Ethan Galloway hbhbhbb Friends jbjbj Magical Abilities and Skills jnjnjnjnjn Marlene McKinnon McKinnon McKinnon